


Only Time

by KaraMergen



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraMergen/pseuds/KaraMergen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles focused on various characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some Kind of Ancient Magic

**Author's Note:**

> The first drabble is based on my bizarre headcanon where Choe is (not-so)-secretly a gumiho, a mythological Korean fox demon similar to Japanese kitsune, only more evil. Um, it totally makes sense to me and many Asian fans portray him as a fox in their fanworks, okay? But mostly it's just a weird idea that I'm irrationally fond of, and my sense of humor is borked anyway.

"This is completely off the subject," Makishima says, "but are you, by any chance, a fox demon?"

Choe glances at his bottle of ginger ale. The glass is colored marine green, not at all like the water of the Yellow Sea, but even so, on some semi-rational level, it reminds him of the Yellow Sea anyway. Choe is a lot more sentimental than most people seem to think he is, really, but most people seem to judge him by his facial expression, which is admittedly not very wistful. It is too unfortunate indeed. "Oh," he finally responds to Makishima's question. "What makes you think so?"

Makishima cocks his head to one side in a manner that is both elegant and vaguely childish. "Nothing in particular, but you just strike me as someone who enjoys the taste of human liver," he replies with calm amiability. "You know how it works sometimes? You just take a good look at a person and realize that they probably like jazz, or read Faulkner to calm themselves down after a day of work. Such things." He breaks a small madeleine cookie into two. "To be fair, not many people read Faulkner these days, but that's beside the point."

"Ah," Choe nods slowly. "That. That's surely true. I suppose."

It is dark outside, but the inside of the café is illuminated by a cheerful variety of star-shaped lamps, making Makishima's narrow eyes look almost golden. "That's not it, though," he continues, dipping the cookie into his tea. "What you eat as a pastime is your business, but I need someone who has - how should I put it - a natural affinity with magic."

He pauses, waiting for Choe's reaction. Choe gives him a perfectly understanding look - within the limits of what his artificial eyes can manage. "Someone who has magic in his blood," Makishima explains. "I'm all for equal opportunities, but there are times when it's safer to trust an inborn talent."

"That's certainly a realistic approach," Choe agrees diplomatically.

"Isn't it?" Makishima raises his hand to push a stray lock of white hair away from his eyes, giving Choe a brief opportunity to marvel at his slender wrist and thin blue veins. His skin is pale like lifeless porcelain, but even from across the table, Choe can sense the warm, palatable rhythm of his pulse. "It's good if you think so."

"But of course," Choe smiles and takes a quick sip from his bottle. "And since we're talking about it anyway, not all liver is the same. It might be a bit obscure, but are you familiar with the story of the fox who devoured the livers of nine hundred and ninety-nine handsome men?"

Makishima laughs melodically. This is quite possibly the first time: he doesn't appear to be the type who laughs a lot. "That was the very first thing I thought of."

"Really," Choe stretches a little. "I'm glad that we understand each other so well."

To that, Makishima doesn't respond.


	2. Dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Kagari! This is set in some AU where Kagari and Choe are on the same side, either as fellow enforcers or criminals, I haven't decided yet. I like to imagine them as... perpetually bickering friends of some sort. Also, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is canonically Kagari's favorite manga! Check it out because it's every bit as awesome and ridiculous as the title suggests.

"… _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure_ ," Choe reads out loud, gazing at Kagari's reading device over the younger man's shoulder. "Hmm. Is it interesting?"

"I guess?" Kagari gives him a hard, displeased glare. Choe normally acts rather reservedly around everyone else, but in Kagari's presence, he always seems to disregard the concept of personal space entirely. "You can read it yourself if you wish?"

He hits the data transfer key, sending a sample chapter to Choe; the Korean nods and promptly immerses himself into reading with an emphatically earnest look on his face. After several minutes of relatively peaceful silence, he raises his head to stare directly at Kagari's face. "I take it that you enjoy looking at muscular men?"

"What," Kagari utters slowly as his eyes widen in disbelief. "No. _No_. For fuck's sake, it's a _Shounen Jump_ comic, why are you so _gross_ about _everything_ \- "

Choe folds his hands modestly on his knees. His expression is a mixture of confusion, concern and something else that Kagari cannot quite make out. "No, but see, this Jonathan Joestar character is so strong, he just strikes me as someone you would use as a role model for your training… am I wrong?" He tilts his head a little. "I don't know what you're so worked up about, but I didn't mean to offend you. It's a perfectly good source of inspiration as far as I'm concerned."

Kagari slaps himself on the forehead, and a fierce blush spreads all over his face. If there is one thing he hates, it is Choe's ability to appear like a cultured man whose mind does not actually revolve around unspeakable abominations when he is not busy cracking things. "You know what? Just… mind your own business. Read the damn comic if you want to, just don't discuss it with me. We're not going to bond over it."

"Okay," Choe smiles, not disappointed in the slightest. Much to Kagari's exasperation, it only takes him a couple of minutes to come up with something infuriating again. "Ah, I get it! I mentioned Jonathan Joestar, but perhaps it's Dio Brando's physique that you admire?"

Kagari glances at his desk, fervently hoping to spot a heavy blunt object or two.


	3. As It Goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place soon after the Oso Academy arc. Mentions some canon-typical violence.

"He made a pipe out of her bones," Choe repeats slowly. "Well. That's Senguji-san for you."

Makishima smiles at him and stretches comfortably on the couch. His rumpled shirt is half-unbuttoned, and Choe feels almost grateful for Makishima's wonderfully uninhibited manners. His pale, porcelain-like skin is surely a sight to behold. "I'm sorry," Makishima says. "Weren't you on good terms with her?"

"She was alright," Choe nods. "Much more enjoyable to talk to than Midou-san, God bless his soul. It's just that… I borrowed her favorite hand cream once and forgot to return it."

Makishima eyes him in amusement. "You use hand cream?"

"No, not… on a regular basis, at least, but she thought that my skin looked too dry and offered it to me," Choe explains with a chuckle. "I suppose it was a coping strategy."

"A coping strategy?" Makishima echoes him curiously.

Choe shrugs. "She never got quite over the fact that I wasn't a woman."

Makishima makes a small gesture, inviting Choe to sit down by his side, and the Korean complies. "I think your hands are fine," Makishima replies. "Fast and precise. I like watching you work."

Choe sighs and places his palm on Makishima's naked flat stomach. The younger man's body responds with a faint shiver of pleasure, but his amber-colored eyes remain amicably impassive. "You told me that when we first met," Choe reprimands him softly. "Come up with something else already, I'm not that easy." He is.

Makishima sits up and wraps his arms relaxedly around Choe's neck. "That's called a refrain, you know," he murmurs. "A repeated line in a poem or a song. I felt it would work in this context."

Choe pulls him closer by his slender waist, and his lips meet Makishima's mouth, still sweet from that pastry and tea. Refrain or not, it works because Makishima always makes words work the way he wants them to - and Choe doesn't hate it as much as he probably should.


	4. Discomposure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to the novel, Yayoi is actually very insecure about her relationship with Shion.

"I don't trust girls who like both women and men," Rina told her once. "They always pick men in the end."

Not everyone is like that. Shion is not like that. If she repeats it often enough, for long enough, it might become true. If she keeps telling herself that Shion only sees Kougami as a friend and a colleague, she might stop feeling those pangs of resentment whenever they joke about things that only make sense to them. 

"What do you mean by 'that Ikebukuro incident'?" Yayoi asks Shion once - as nonchalantly as she can manage. "You and Kougami."

"Ah," Shion waves her manicured hand carelessly. "It wasn't really an official mission, more like… well, let's just say Shinya-kun got into trouble of sorts…" She snickers. "It wasn't anything special. Getting into trouble is Shinya-kun's _job_."

It is special if you still remember it, Yayoi wants to tell her, and it is twice as special if it makes you grin like that, but Shion opens her database, humming a cheery tune (Yayoi doesn't recognize the song because, truth to be told, Shion isn't exactly a great singer), and their conversation doesn't go anywhere. 

When Shion finishes her task, Yayoi is still there, stuffing herself with cup ramen - quietly and carefully, so as not to spill the steaming broth on Shion's enormous leather sofa. "Oh, hey," Shion smiles. "You were so quiet, and I just got carried away with this… Is it okay for you to be here? Ginoza-kun's been in a sour mood since morning, so…"

"No, it's fine," Yayoi shrugs. "But I can - "

"No, actually, you can't," Shion slips onto the sofa, sliding her arm around Yayoi's tense waist, and her breath brushes against the younger girl's neck. "Yayoi, do you _really_ like it when your ramen is full of garlic?"

"Well, _you_ smell of tobacco," Yayoi mutters under her breath. "Who smokes at this day and age?" Kougami, she tells herself immediately, but Kougami has his reasons, while Shion - 

"Now you're scolding me," Shion takes the cup from her hands, puts it on the table and pulls Yayoi into a tighter embrace, sending a wave of heat down her spine, and Yayoi places her head almost instinctively on Shion's shoulder. She hates herself for it a little, but the alluring, soothing warmth of Shion's body is something she can't resist, even if Shion's evasive attitude drives her up the wall sometimes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Yayoi lies into her silky hair.

"Alright then," Shion sighs. "Pretty girls shouldn't feel sad, is what I think."

If she tells herself that this is just Shion's way of talking about love, and that she shouldn't act like a demanding child, perhaps the unsettling sound of Rina's clear melodic voice might leave her head for a while.


	5. A Bit Like Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like my other Choe/Kagari fics, this drabble takes place in... some sort of AU where everyone is (somehow) happy and on good terms. Happy birthday, Kagari-kun.

"…are you really going to eat it?"

Choe glances at Kagari and laughs in what sounds like good-natured amusement. “You know, Kagari-san, I'm Korean," he responds. "Let's just say I'm… not exactly unfamiliar with kimchi. What, you don't like spicy food?"

Kagari cringes. "It's not that I don't _like_ it. More like… I'd probably die if I took a bite."

"Oh." Choe nods sympathetically. "That would be a problem indeed."

Both men return to their cooking for a while. Kagari, who is busy preparing a dozen of small croque norvégien, finally takes a break from his work and looks at Choe again. "I mean," he insists, "I'm sure it's good, just, you know. Spicy as hell. And what about kissing?"

"Kissing?" Choe repeats with vague curiosity in his voice.

"Yeah!" Kagari nods, not paying attention to Choe's tone. "I mean! It'd be a disaster if I went on a date with someone who loved kimchi and tried to kiss them and they had hellfire in their mouth," he explains earnestly.

"Fair enough," Choe agrees. "I'd certainly abstain from kimchi if I had a date with you."

Kagari gives him a blank stare, then rolls his eyes in disbelief. "I wasn't talking about _you_. God. Do you seriously enjoy fooling around like that?"

"Once you turn forty, you, too, will understand the joy of messing with younger people," Choe says knowingly. "It's the circle of life."

Kagari huffs angrily, but all of a sudden, an idea hits him. "How do you cook kimchi anyway? I'd never eat it myself, but I'd feed it to Kou-chan… and Akane-chan," he adds with a devilish grin. "That girl needs to experience the harsher sides of life."

"Hmm," Choe gazes wistfully at a small jar of pickled ginger. "I'd say kimchi is a bit like love."

"Love?"

Choe smiles. "It's hot, it feels rather weird at first, and it takes a lot of patience."


End file.
